


The return of the beloved husband.

by drakhus67820



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, House Targaryen, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Oral Sex, Post-War for the Dawn, Shameless Smut, Targling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakhus67820/pseuds/drakhus67820
Summary: Daenerys think about the last years after the Great War.Writting for Jonerys Secret Santa 2018.





	The return of the beloved husband.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NorthernLights37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernLights37/gifts).



> The translation is made by Thescarletgarden.
> 
> Merry Christmas all of you! <3

Year 309 A.C., six years after the defeat of the Night King. White Harbor is the capital of the kingdoms of the Targaryens of the North.

Daenerys watched with pleasure the bay of the capital of the Northern Kingdoms, hundreds of ships came and went every day. It was with great joy and undeniable pride that Daenerys Targaryen could say that under her reign and that of his beloved King the Kingdom had prospered in a way that had not been seen for a hundred years.

To make White Harbor the capital had not been an easy choice to make, especially for Jon. But with Winterfell in ruins, as well as considering its isolation, this had been the logical choice. Lord Manderly was more than pleased to see his city chosen. The Wolf's Den had been redeveloped and expanded, becoming in a few years both a formidable fortress and a palace worthy of the Targaryen family.

_ Yet _ , she thought, _things could have been very different._

After the betrayal of Cersei and Euron, the Golden Company had landed on the Stormland's coasts and betrayed the Mad Queen in favour of Aegon the Imposter. The betrayal of Dorne and of the Tyrells had been a bitter cup to swallow, depriving the allied armies of food supplies.

Daenerys had never felt such desperation, fortunately, the salvation had come from Arya Stark, returned from her exile to Braavos, bringing with her the friendship of the Sea Lord and the assurance of a prosperous trade. Supported by Essos and protected by the Ironborn ships that had fled Euron's tyranny, the supplying went smooth.

The Queen reached her desk, covered with notes and letters, one in particular caught her attention. The parchment was worn out, being read and re-read every day, or rather every hour. The wax seal almost destroyed from constantly being in her hands. Daenerys knew the words almost by heart. Yet every time she read it again she could hear the harsh Northern accent speaking the sweet words to her. Daenerys sighed, she missed her husband so much.

_ I look like a young woman who has just flowered _ , the Queen inwardly laughed.

Today, six years after the end of the war, the North had finished paying its debt to Braavos. Her Jon had left with ten thousand soldiers to reinforce the free city while it was fighting a war against Norvos and Qohor. It was one of the consequences of her seizure of power over the Dothraki, with no more raids to threaten the trade in Essos this one had exploded... and with it the rivalries between said cities.

The Tigers of Volantis wanted to regain the power they had at the beginning of the bloodied century, four hundred years ago. Lys was the first to fall, Tyrosh rallied to Volantis. Only Myr still resisted, an arduous fight financially supported by Braavos and the Bay of Dragons. Norvos and Qohor were allies well decided not to let Volantis carve the lion's share. Six years ago, the League of Rhoyne was created. In the wake of Winter, a little over a year ago, the League decided to begin an ambitious campaign of expansion, their targets? Braavos and its rich port.

The Iron Bank first appealed to the Imposter, who had benefited from its support when he usurped the Iron Throne. But besides being a fake dragon he was also an idiot. Dragging his answers, then sending barely five thousand men, his help was at best negligible, at worst... a sabotage attempt. But the Idiot of the South's misfortunes made the happiness of the monarchs of the North.

The royal council, just like the royal couple, immediately saw the opportunity to help Braavos, their main trading partner, with the closing of the roads towards the Reach. Daenerys had negotiated with the Sea Lord herself, obtaining significant advantages from the city and especially the abandonment of the support of the Iron Bank to Aegon the Idiot. However, to her great misfortune, her Jon had to leave her and their children to lead the Royal Army in combat. The idea of sending the Royal Army, created with the rest of the allied armies, had come from Jon. He anticipated an unfair game on the part of the southern puppet. Jon reinforced the borders, several thousand men were called to garrison the Westerlands and Riverlands. Enough to deter any attempt on the part of Aegon's armies.

Jon proved once again his tactical skills. Just as he had done by rallying the loyal Northern Lords, the Wildlings and the survivors of Stannis Baratheon's army, Jon pushed back the front line and reconquered the lost lands of Braavos. Then, in a series of three battles, Jon defeated the armies of the League on its own territory. With his diplomatic skills, which he discovered during the war with the Boltons and sharpened during his reign as King in the North and then as King Targaryen of the Northern Kingdoms, he managed to convince Braavos of the futility of indulging in ruthless revenge against the League.

Of course, not everything was rosy, a treaty was to be signed in six months, and it would be negotiated here at White Harbor. Councilor Velaryon had cold sweats while he was busy with foreign dignitaries. As the claw-trap lords and the castellans of Dragonstone, they were the only lords of the Crownlands to have remained loyal to Daenerys rather than betray her to the benefit of the Imposter.

Daenerys couldn't wait anymore, soon, the Queen would be reunited with her husband. Her family would finally be complete again after almost nine months without Jon. Daenerys was not the only one to look forward to it, their two beautiful children were also eager to see their father again.

Two knocks at the oak door took the Queen out of her wandering thoughts.

“Enter.”

To her surprise, it was not one of her advisers who entered the room. Dressed in a black tunic with red embroidery, around his neck a red scarf, a piece of silk that she had offered him several years ago to hide the horrible scars that old traitors had left on his body. His sturdy boots of reinforced leather slammed against the wooden floor until he reached the carpet, where his steps stopped and he looked at her as if he were going to devour her. Jon Targaryen's long, severe face lit up as he offered her a smile the kind of which he reserved only for her.

Forgetting all propriety, Daenerys hastened to walk around her desk and throw herself into her husband's arms. Jon wrapped his arms around her waist as Daenerys's hands trapped her husband's face. Jon offered no resistance when she pulled him towards her, Daenerys savoured the taste of her beloved as she kissed him.

“Daenerys...”

Jon's voice, his northern accent, sent chills of pleasure down the Queen's back. Love, desire, and possessiveness were the tones she perceived in the simple statement of her name.

His wife, however, did not answer, with all the authority she had she took possession of her husband's lips, determined to take advantage of this short moment of paradise.

Not surprisingly, her husband quickly surrendered to the loving embrace of his wife. Very quickly, his hands found the way to her buttocks, gripping firmly, which made a groan of pleasure escape from Daenerys.

“Jon... not here,” his wife protested weakly.

“I ordered that we're not to be disturbed," Jon chirped while moving his wife until she reached the desk.

Reassured and filled with desire, Daenerys did not wait to begin undressing her husband until he was left in pants and boots, his erection very clearly visible through the clothes. Daenerys took great pleasure in cajoling his penis through the fabric, her palm caressing his member from root to tip as she licked her lips in anticipation of what would be next. Jon answered in kind, and before she even noticed it, Daenerys found himself with her pants on the ground, while Jon's muscular arms enclosed her on the desk.

When Jon knelt down his wife could not help but joke about it.

“Going to bend the knee, my husband?”

“Rather, I'm getting to work.”

His obsidian eyes shone with amusement for a short moment, before they darkened further, full of lust. Jon pulled her smallclothes off quickly. She could barely move before Jon's warm mouth was on her.

As he promised, he went to work. And what a wonderful job he did! His tongue licking every nook and cranny of her sex, focusing around her little button. Abandoning all restraint, Daenerys laid down completely on the desk, taking full advantage of Jon's oral skills. Daenerys gave a little cry of surprise mixed with pleasure when one of Jon's fingers joined the dance of his tongue. Daenerys ran her hands through her husband's curly hair, bringing his head closer to her pussy.

The Queen lost herself in the pleasure that her beloved offered her. In hindsight, Daenerys had not known so many people, but of the three, Jon was the only one to always make sure she had her pleasure before his own. Her tender and beloved Jon.

Daenerys was burning with desire when she decided she had had enough. That she wanted more. And what she wanted was to feel her husband's cock. Quickly she got up, eliciting a groan of protest from Jon that she silenced by kissing him. Jon's lips had the taste of her juices, which only aroused her more. Their tongues resumed their battle for dominance. However, Jon lost when Daenerys' hand managed to untie the laces that hid her due.

Daenerys kissed her husband's neck, taking great care to be as gentle as possible when she licked the scars that mutilated him. As always, it was as much a duty as a pleasure to let her tongue go through them. It was her ritual, a habit she had taken from their first night together on the ship that led them to the North for the Great War.

With a small hum of pleasure, Daenerys took the penis of her husband in her hand, stroking him, snatching a grunt of satisfaction from him. Daenerys kissed the tip of his cock, before slipping on the side, kissing all the way down his shaft. When she looked up at him, she could not help smiling while blushing. She could not help but thank the fact that she was already on her knees or the look he was giving her would have put her there. His eyes shone with lust and desire. Jon really looked like a dragon right now.

The Queen decided to put an end to the delicious torture of her husband and took his member between her lips, tasting with pleasure the feeling of flesh that pulsated in her mouth. Daenerys turned and flipped her tongue against his butt, her right hand on one of Jon's muscular buttocks, lightly scratching with blunt fingernails. Her other hand did not remain idle, taking great pleasure in massaging her husband's bags. Her actions did not remain without reward, her husband rewarded her with the sweet music of his moans of pleasure.

Soon, Daenerys could feel that her husband was about to come in her mouth. The Queen, however, wanted him to come elsewhere in her. Winning a disappointed groan, she got up, calmed her husband with a kiss and repositioned on the desk. Daenerys spread her legs, offering him an invitation without appeal.

Jon didn't need to be prayed, he lined his cock with Daenerys' soaked pussy and plunged into her with one swift stroke. Before he began his comings and goings, Daenerys took a moment to attract him to her. Simply enjoying the presence of her love, she kissed him, tried desperately to make him understand how much she had missed him.

“I love you so much, my love,” she whispered, resting her forehead against his. His dark-smoky eyes shone with love and devotion, the same look that shone in Daenerys' amethyst ones. The same look they shared when they made their vows eight years ago.

Jon began thrusting, slowly at first. enjoying the tight warmth of his wife. That drove Daenerys crazy, especially when he began to knead her breasts, kissed them and nibbled her nipples. A delicious torture.

“Faster... husband... please.”

The Dragon Queen reinforced her request by tightening her thighs around Jon's waist. Jon obeyed with a grunt of pleasure. His blows were quicker, his moans louder, to her delight. Her husband went deeper and deeper into her, hitting further and further as an orgasm began to build in her.

The lonely long months with only her hand as her only companion were soon to be felt. Suddenly, Daenerys gave a cry of pleasure as she came. Jon soon followed her, spurting his seed in her.

The couple was out of breath, still in each other's arms. His Majesty the King had his face nestled in his wife's neck, taking a deep breath, savouring the smell of his beloved. Daenerys hugged her husband, playing with his hair, laying down.

The moment of tenderness was unfortunately broken when Missandei's stifled voice reminded them of reality.

“Your majesty, the prince and the princess are more and more impatient to see their father,” their loyal servant informed them through the door.

Jon sighed, before getting up again. It was a glorious vision, which again awoke Daenerys' desires, the toned carved muscles she adored. Daenerys shook her head, remembering that their children wanted to see their father too. The two lovers exchanged a knowing smile while getting dressed. A smile full of promise for the nights to come.


End file.
